Second Chance
by 00Zero
Summary: At first she thought it would be enough to know that they loved each other and that she could carve his image into her memory would give her enough comfort, but she was wrong.


**I do not own Escaflowne**

**I've watched and being** a** big fan of Escaflowne since years ago when I still couldn't complete a sentence in English. But now that I have been writing fanfiction, I want to write an ending that I've always wanted for it. But since it has been years, I forgot most of the fact and characters of the anime so forgive me if I got anything wrong. Thanks for the read. And if you like it and are kind enough, review please. ^^**

* * *

"We can see each other any time. All we need to do is think of each other," was the phase Van Fanel, the king of Fanelia, told her right before he sent her back to Earth from Gaea, another world that could see the Planet Earth floating in the sky. They called Earth, Hitomi's world, the Mystic Moon.

Hitomi truly believed at that time that it was best for them to part. She promised him she would never forget him.

It worked for the first few months, but slowly, his face started to fade. She still remembered who he was, knew how it looked like, yet it wasn't as clearly as it should be.

At first she thought it would be enough to know that they loved each other and that she could carve his image into her memory would give her enough comfort, but she was wrong.

As time went by, Hitomi dated Amono the man she had had a crush on, but she felt so lonely. Because the only man in her mind was Van.

She could not stop thinking about the young kind with white wings that always flew to embrace her and rescued her from dangers. She was still in love with him. Only with him.

As she grew older, nineteen, she learned that human are selfish, and physical contacts are necessary in a relationship. It could never satisfy her thirst for Van only with knowledge that he loved her.

After she came back from Gaea, she had lived the ordinary life that any normal girl her age should live, went to school, worked, date, hung out with friends, but her life felt empty. She wasn't happy.

She could not be happy. Not without Van by her side.

Her mind could only focus on one place and one place only, Gaea, and Van, the handsome king who lived on it.

She had vowed she would never forget Van even when she got old, but not forgetting and not craving for him were two different things. There was no limit of how much she could think of him and before she realized, he had occupied her entire life.

She wanted to see him.

She wanted to see him.

She wanted to see him!

That was all she could think every day, and every moment of her life. She should never have left him. She should have stayed on Gaea!

She wanted to see him, the real him with fresh and blood. The one with warmth, the one she could embrace and lost into his strong protective arms. Not just a fragment of her imagination that always disappear and could not be touch. But she could not go back there. She didn't know how to get back to Gaea no matter how much she wished for it.

Hitomi found herself crying to sleep when the longing was beyond bearable. She really, really missed him. She felt depressed and lost appetite and finally became malnutrition and got sick. But the only thing on her mind was she wanted to see him again. She wished she could see him again.

Hitomi was a strong woman; yet, she fell prey to love and became a victim to heartache. The only medicine that could heal her heart was Van Fanel.

One night, she lay on the hospital bed; her surrounding was peaceful and quiet. But suddenly she felt something called to her, the mysterious power she could not put a finger on. All she knew was she had to go to it.

Rushing out of the hospital bed, she ran as fast as her feet could go, climbed through the three flights of stairs to the opened root of the building. As soon as the cool night air hit her face, she smiled the brightest that she had forgotten how for a long time.

"Van!" she cried happily.

She ran to the man she loved whose arms were opening welcoming her; a big warm smile on his handsome face. His beautiful white wings spread-out wide into the starry night sky.

And finally, she was in his arms.

_Fin_

_._

_July 22, 2013_


End file.
